


forget-me-not

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone, you never really forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget-me-not

It had been two and a half years since the accident.

 

Feferi Peixes should have long forgotten about what happened, and a part of her believed that she did. But even when she thinks she can get over it, it’s the little things he does that remind her- and she never truly does get over it. It’s a bitter truth she tries not to come to terms with, and for a young woman with such a positive outlook on life and a cheery smile plastered on her face wherever she goes, surely one simple thing should only hinder her slightly, like hurdles on a race track. Except these kind of hurdles she just can’t seem to get over.

She loved Eridan. She really, truly did, and she tried to show it every day, but there was still something that bugged her. It was at the back of her mind, even if she didn’t notice it was there due to keeping up her always cheery, always optimistic image. When she was out with friends and having a good time, it was still there. It showed itself even more when she spent time with Eridan. She had no doubt that it was because of the small similarities he showed to him. But it wasn’t his fault that it happened.  
His dimpled, dorkish smile, his incredibly toothy grin, the way his loving stare seemed so genuine- it all reminded her of him. She admired all these qualities of Eridan the same way she admired those same qualities of her old fiancé. It was rather silly, too, the way he would take a few more moments to stare in the windows of jewelry stores. She supposed that he was planning to propose to her sometime soon, and she would have said yes in a heartbeat.

 

Feferi changed. Not on the outside, but on the inside.

 

She still seemed happy-go-lucky to anyone she would speak to in public. Some nights it took her so long to go to sleep that she ended up staying awake until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. She had a slight change in posture when she was around the house, one that wasn’t too noticeable, but it was definitely there. She made less fish puns- a lot less. No one ever questioned this, and supposed she just grew out of the fish pun phase. They were not noteworthy changes to anyone who knew her. Eridan definitely hadn’t noticed, and he kept snuggling with her and kissing her and being as affectionate towards her as he could.

 

It reminded her of him.

 

\- - -

 

He adored her like no other, and she fell hard for him. It was like the two were a match made in heaven, they complimented each other so well. Nepeta commented on it so much, it was like she was obsessed with their relationship. The two were practically inseparable, and they just seemed so, so happy together.

She loved everything about him. She loved his hair, whether it was slicked back or straight, which rarely happened except for when he would just get out of the shower. She loved the way he sang, and how he was able to make such wonderful music, and she could just feel herself falling in love with him again, like the one time he’d serenaded her with just a guitar and his vocal chords. She loved how he seemed to be a modern-day greaser, and the two would constantly make lighthearted jokes about how they were the Danny and Sandy of this generation. And, in a way, it could have been true.

Her heart could have exploded and blown out half of the earth the day he proposed to her. She was so unexplainably happy, and he was happy and before she knew it they were twirling around the room and she was giggling and he was laughing and raising her in the air and kissing her and everything just seemed to be so right and well in the world. She couldn’t have asked for a better fiancé.

Four months after the proposal, something happened. Something horrible and gut-wrenching and absolutely heart-breaking happened.

He owned a motorcycle, which he traveled in even more than their own car. He used it to go to work and come back. Feferi was sitting on the velvety plush couch and watching a documentary about marine life when the telephone rang. She paused it and hurried over to the phone, wondering who would call at such an hour. Aranea. She didn’t sound too good. The only words she said were the words that imprinted in her mind forever.

 

“Hey, Feferi. Look…um…something bad happened with Cronus. He’s…he’s in the hospital. In the ER. Something about a crash.”

She visited him as soon as she could. Her timing couldn’t have been worse.

 

She reached his hospital room. It was almost too late. He was still there, but in horrible condition. She sat down next to him and squeezed his hand tightly, biting her lower lip so hard she could have chewed it off. She hoped to God he would stay alive, would recover from the crash. Would stay alive so they could marry and have kids and lead a good life together.

Fate wouldn’t have it that way. Around 15 minutes after Feferi arrived, Cronus’s life was slowly, but surely, slipping away. And by the 16th minute, he was still. He had passed.

 

She had never cried so hard in her entire life.

 

\- - -

She gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white as she came to a stop. She didn’t have to look over to her side to know where she was going. The dreary black fence she could see out of the corner of her eye told enough. With a low, depressed sigh, she got out of the car with an item in tow.

There are a lot of graves in the cemetery; hundreds upon hundreds of the deceased who had life stories and different ways of death. Some in battle, some by accident, some by nature’s will. She knew exactly which grave to go to. It was the same grave she went to often.

She knelt down next to Cronus’s grave silently. She dared not speak. She couldn’t converse with a dead person or their rain-beaten headstone. His was riddled with flowers. Her friends put some flowers there not long after his burial, and she took up the habit as well. She brought flowers once a month to his grave. And every month it was the same type of flowers set next to the same headstone, as depressing as such flowers made her feel. She knew some of the folklore behind those flowers, and as sad as it was in relation to her, it was fitting.

 

She finally put down the bouquet of forget-me-nots and shakily made her way out of the cemetery.


End file.
